An Angel's Tear
by Yuki2
Summary: NOW CHAPTER TWO UP! MUST READ!! Syaoran regrets having left Japan without telling Sakura his feelings for her, but when she needs him back, he has another chance to prove to Sakura his love for her...Please R&R! Also, someone is trying to steal Clow Cards
1. An Angel's Tear

CCS does not belong to me.  
Syaoran (I hope I didn't spell it wrong this time. I wanted to use that version instead of Li) realizes his feeling for Sakura and explains them to us. *sniff*  
And then, something mysterious happens that may lead them to be together again and to give Syaoran a chance to do what he meant to do a long time ago...another chance.  
I'm sorry for the shifting from third person to first person narrative...that wans't intended, it just happened while I'm writing. This is basically all from Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
An Angel's Tear  
It happened so long ago...and yet it feels like it was just yesterday. She came to say goodbye, and I finally realized how much she meant to me. But it was too late, and my plane to Hong Kong was waiting.  
Too late. The two words in my life I hate the most-next to Kero-chan and stuffed animal, of course. It just kills me. You had the chance but didn't take it, this little voice kept saying. And now, I had no choice but to leave her behind.  
Her emerald green eyes seemed to be full of tears and hope and pain. She smiled and wished me the best of luck. And I just stood there, afraid to let her go, afraid that if I did, I would never see her again.  
She meant so much to me; she meant everything. Yet what could I do? Meilin tugged at my arm and I, reluctant to go, turned to leave. I couldn't leave that angel of a girl behind, nor could I take her with me. But the line between us so thin, I had to say something.  
"Bye Sakura. I'm really going to miss you."  
The words sound so crusty and lame now, ready to fall apart. Yet her eyes seemed to shine radiant with happiness when I said that.  
"I'll miss you too, Syaoran."  
With that we parted and I stepped onto the ramp. But not without looking back first.  
She was already at the window, watching my plane with one hand on the glass and one holding her bags. Her brown hair shone in the sunlight and gleamed.  
No one could understand how much I cared for that little angel who stood next to the window. Not Meilin, not one of my sisters, ever.  
So reluctantly, I walked slowly up the ramp, my eyes brimming with tears. I took a seat by Meilin.  
"Syaoran, why are you crying? Meilin asked.  
"I'm not." I lied. "I'm just really going to miss Japan."  
"Oh."  
Why should I ever tell Meilin? What would she know? It was considered wrong for me to care from someone who I once considered a rival. But...what would Meilin understand.  
That was so long ago, and yet that feeling stayed, never dying down, in my mind, in my heart, and tortured me, day and night.  
I wanted my angel back.  
But a trip to Japan? How would I ever explain that? To Meilin, to my mother? Yet I could not live like this anymore.  
Not another day.  
Chances come and go. While she was with me, while we worked together and were best of friends, I never realized how much I cared.  
I thought we would be together-forever.  
I never cared about her feelings or thoughts that way until we had parted, and regret is a powerful thing.  
If only I could have those days back -days of chance.  
Guys like me always make these mistakes, with no way to turn them back to how they were. But if only, I had a way. After all, I was Li Syaoran, the descendant of Clow Reed. But I was not going to use any magic is getting her back.  
She was seemingly gone from my eyes, and every day away from her seems like a century. Nothing to look forward to anymore, nothing. The world is blank, and several hundred miles separate my destiny and myself.  
My soul and body are separated. My soul is with her and will always be, my body here in Hong Kong, and I know I don't belong.  
Of only I could be back there, if only there was a way.  
There must be.  
There came a knock at the door. Meilin entered. My cousin, the one that had possibly prevented me from seeing Sakura. But there was nothing I could do and no one I could blame, except myself. It was over. And yet, she had been so close to me, once, and now, goodness knows where she said.  
"Aunt wants you to come down to dinner." She stood in the doorway, looking at me with the same amber eyes that I recognize as mine. And just staring at me. My eyes are blank, and have been ever since I've left Japan, that place of wonder, left Tomoeda, and come back. This used to be home, the place I loved to most, and now, all has changed. My home is Tomoeda, Japan. But how would I ever tell my mother that?  
"All right." I said. Getting up, I walked to the door. I wonder if Sakura's thinking about me. I wonder if she even cares I'm gone. I wonder so many things that cannot be determined. But last of all, I wonder if she still loves me, or did even in the first place.  
I used to play games with myself, imagine if she were in love with me, but as the days passed, nothing happened. Perhaps I should've done something, but I didn't recognize my feelings, until the last few days, when it was too late, and we both knew it.  
I had to return home.  
My mother placed my favorite food in front of me, something wrapped up into a big green leaf, with rice and meat inside. I don't know what it's called in English, but I love it. But today, I had no appetite.  
My mother had wondered what had happened to me. I never wanted to eat anything. The truth was, I was sick. Sick of Hong Kong, and the only antidote was a trip to Japan, and to see her.  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
The angel of my life.  
Grumpy and tired, I started to pull the strings of the enclosed leaf and unraveled it. I slowly picked up the chopsticks and started eating. It wasn't the urgent eating of Meilin's, nor the gentle eating of my mothers. It was the old, paced eating of my grandfather.  
My mom looked at me, as if I was sick, and I smiled gently back. There was nothing else I could do. Dinner was a quiet meal, where it once had been full of laughter, and fun. My mother cleared her throat and I looked up. It was time for an announcement.  
Wondering if the prices in rice had gone down or if she had discovered another potion, I listened closely. But Meilin had dropped her chopsticks. This was serious.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. Meilin stared at it in horror as my mother handed it to me. Evidently, she knew whom it was from. I looked at the address.  
To Syaoran Li." There was the address. I looked at the return address, and froze.  
Sakura Kinomoto, [address] Tomoeda. The envelope was unopened. Looking and reading the address over one more time, I dropped the envelope. Blushing furiously, I bent to pick it up and excused myself from the table. I walked out of the room and ran up the stairs to find a pair of scissors. Getting them, I cut the envelope open and with shaking hands, pulled the letter out.  
Dear Syaoran,  
Kero and I have detected disturbances in Japan. There have been reports of accidents around the area. I've checked, all the Clow Cards are still here, but I'm afraid. I have a hunch that they plan to steal the Clow Cards. So far, I've been spending the night at Madison's house, for she's got bodyguards and invited me over, but I can't help wishing that you were there to help us. Something is wrong, I know it, and I can sense it. Not to mention those dreams. But I know that you can help us greatly. Please ask your mother if you can come to Tomoeda for a while. We would really appreciate it. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Sakura.  
Who were they? Did she think that there were people trying to steal the Clow Cards? If she did, this was serious business. Since all of them had been sealed, Sakura now possessed the entire book. But another thing disturbed him, the fact that she had signed it Sincerely instead of Love.  
Walking down the stairs, he was shaking with excitement. This was the perfect excuse to go to Japan. But did Sakura really want him there? She had signed it sincerely, but then, of course, Sakura had emphasized in her letter that she really wanted him to come. He looked at the letter again and at her small, scrawled handwriting. He knew he would keep this letter forever.  
"So what is the letter about?" Meilin asked urgently. I handed the letter to my mother, who viewed it with great importance.  
"So, can I go?" I asked, my eyes the clearest they've been in days and my heart filled with happiness.  
"No." She said.  
"What?" I asked, almost fainting, trying to recover my balance.  
"No." She repeated.  
"But why not?" I asked. She stared at the letter for a moment.  
"Syaoran." She said. "You are my youngest and only son. I wish you'd be happy at home like you say you are in Japan. It's just, that I'm not exactly ready to let you go yet."  
"But mother, these are Clow Cards!" I protested. She smiled.  
"Yes, I know."  
"Please?"  
"Well, then." She sighed. "I guess you'd better go."  
"He must?" Meilin asked. "Must he, Auntie?"  
"Yes." She said. "He must go protect the girls." She smiled at Syaoran. "You can leave as soon as I can arrange a flight for you."  
"Can I go too?"  
"Don't." I cut in. "Don't risk yourself, Meilin. We've got enough people in this. You've got no magical powers, and even if you think you can help me, and probably can, I want you to stay home and protect yourself."  
"But." She started.  
"He has a point." Li Yelan said. "And you can keep me company." Meilin sighed and slumped down in her chair.  
"All right." She said when she saw that there was not use in arguing, neither of us would ever change their minds.  
I was feeling as light as a feather. In a couple of days, I'd be with my Sakura, once again. I thought I had left the chance, but perhaps it was still there. But, would it still be the same? Times had changed. I wiped the thoughts from my head and thought about the dangers. I wondered who was causing all these disturbances. And could the Clow Cards really be in danger?  
My eyes shone as I went to sleep that evening. Peace was in the air.  
The day I left for Japan, I was as happy as I could be. My mother was sad, but she wished me goodbye, and Meilin was just crying on my arm, regretting that she couldn't come.  
"It's all right." I said for the fortieth time. "You'll be all right. Take care of your Aunt, all right?" She nodded. The speaker called for boarding for the last time and I left my mother and Meilin behind. It was time to see another world.  
When the plane arrived at Japan, I felt a tingly sensation. Excitement filled the air as I got my bags and hurried off the plane to the waiting area and looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.  
And then I spotted a lovely, brown head and a blue one.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo!" I said, running towards them. Tomoyo had her camera rolling. She turned it to me and I stopped in my tracks.  
"Oh, hi Syaoran." She said. She didn't exactly seem all that happy to see me, but that didn't matter. I wasn't here to see her. I forced myself to rotate my head another few degrees and met HER gaze.  
Sakura was looking at me in utter wonder.  
"I can't believe you came." She said. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
"No problem." I said. Silently I added: I'd do anything in this world for you, Sakura. It was hard to believe that she was in front of me once again. Like it was a dream or something. I wanted to reach out to touch her, and see if she was real. Smiling at her, I looked into her face.  
The same emerald green eyes were still there, sparkling like they had when I was here last time. The hair was the same way, and her face was as jolly as could be. She leaned towards me and whispered, "Someone's been breaking in our house, or trying to." Her face was suddenly serious, and I remembered my purpose here.  
"Whoa." I said. "Do you have any clue who it is?"  
"No." She said. "And after a while, they figured out that I was at Tomoyo's house and tried to come here. The guards thought they caught them, but they got away. He got a glimpse of two figures lurking nearby. It's been so scary lately." I put my arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey." I said. "Don't worry. It's going to be all right."  
"Do you want to stay at my house, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, shifting positions with the camera. "That way you can watch the video tapes of them when you get home."  
"You have them on tape?"  
"Yeah." Tomoyo smiled. "But we still don't have any clue who they are or why they would want the Clow Cards.  
"Unless they have any powers or something." Sakura said. "That would seem logical." She shivered.  
"All right then, I'll stay." I said. "I want a look at this 'thief' for myself. How are you so sure he wants the Clow Cards?" Sakura looked down at her shoes.  
"Kero was home one day, and says that he was sleeping on my desk when a man came in the door and started to flip open drawers. He took out the Clow book and picked up a card, and was looking at it when Kero jumped up and started yelling at him." Sakura said, ashamed. "Kero says it looked like a little boy. The kid dropped the book and ran off with the card. Kero went to the window and saw two people running away from the house. Since then, dad has gotten new locks so they haven't been able to get away."  
"Which card did they take?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked down at her shoes again.  
"I'm not sure." She said. "We've counted, and there are only 51 cards left. But we've looked at each and every one, and we can't identify the one missing. So we got so scared and decided to write you a letter."  
"I see." Syaoran cast a look at his angel. She was standing beside him, holding the Clow book in one hand, looking like a frightened child. He would prove to be the hero, he must!  
"It's all right." I said. "Sakura, don't worry a bit." I will save my angel, however long and whatever it takes. She's my angel, my destiny, and I must protect her.  
  
*shivers* I wonder who this is. Anyways, I have to say I'm sorry from the shifting from Syaoran's POV back and forth.  
Sometimes I write in thrid person narrative and sometimes in first person, so I'm very sorry if that's made this hard to read.  
I think I'll write a sequel, please tell me if you want one and what you thought of this fic. It's scaring me at the moment, like most mysteries do, and i won't rest until I figure out who those two people are!  
Thank you for reading and please review. 


	2. An Angel's Tear-Chapter 2

Ta-da! The moment you've all been waiting for...I present...chapter two!  
I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to write this one. Actually, it only took me an hour, but still, I took a very long time finding an hour out of my schedule and I want to thank all of you that have waited ever so patiently for this chapter to be posted.  
CCS does not belong to me . Can't forget the disclaimer!  
  
Chapter 2  
I couldn't help looking at her constantly as we rode in the limousine to Tomoyo's house. She sat in the middle, next to me, and Tomoyo sat on the other side. The bodyguards were all around, so we were careful not to say anything that might give us away. Sometimes, I wonder how Tomoyo manages to keep up with Card capturing while she has four bodyguards to keep around her, but I guess they don't do much of a good job, because Sakura's captured all of the Clow Cards, and Tomoyo's taped a lot of them.  
The ride was very smooth, and I was very tongue tied, examining my angel next to me. She hadn't changed all that much, maybe a little taller, but I couldn't quite see the difference. Perhaps I had changed too.  
How long was it really since I left. I couldn't remember, exactly-every day was just so long without her by my side.  
And she was so important to me. I couldn't let her go this time. I had the chance, and I was going to make something of it!  
Now I knew what had happed, why I hadn't taken advantage of that chance. What could you possibly say to this angel without blushing and making a fool out of yourself? But I won't end up like I had been, and this time, I was going to get her back.  
"One Clow Card missing, someone is trying to steal them, two people and a little kid." I mumbled under my breath. "Who could that possibly be?"  
"No one knows." Sakura said. She reached for my hand. "Listen Li, I'm really, really glad that you came." I felt myself turn red.  
"Ah, it was no big deal." I said. Sakura smiled, and I seemed to remember another time, when she had smiled at me, and I fell in love with her. She seemed so light, so fragile, as if she was made of china that could break. When I had been by myself, all alone, afraid, tired, and lonely, and she had brightened my day...like she did every day.  
But can I find the courage to tell her how I feel before I must leave? Can I be sure she feels the same way? It's that what every one puzzles over in love?  
"Li." Sakura tugged at my sleeve. "We're here." I looked out of the window, at Tomoyo's great mansion, and smiled.  
Even if I don't find the courage, even if I never do, I will always love her in my heart, forever and ever. Nothing will ever change that.  
Tomoyo played the tapes for me, and I didn't make much of it. I was probably too distracted with watching Sakura than the tape. But one of the figures in it...it seemed so familiar.  
"That's a she." I said, pointing to one of them. "I can tell. I don't know how, but it's as if I've seen her before."  
"It's not Kaho, is it?" Tomoyo asked. I squirmed in my seat as Tomoyo rewinded and played the tape again.  
"No, she's too tall for the figure." I said. Sakura headed a sigh of relief.  
"I wonder why anyone would steal the Clow Card, and why now?" Sakura asked.  
"It's probably someone who KNOWS about the Clow Cards and wants to make good use of it." I said. "Be careful Sakura. If that person knew you came to Tomoyo's house, he or she has a pretty good watchful eye over you."  
"All this makes me queer." Tomoyo said, frowning.  
That night, in my own little room in Tomoyo's house, I found that I couldn't sleep. I though, perhaps I should be keeping guard, and helping the guards. After all, it was MY angel that was in danger. But the guards might mistake me for the people. All night, my head wandered, from this to that, and finally, it came to rest, remembering how nice it was, to have Sakura by my side once again.  
But the peace didn't stay very long. I was just drifting off the refreshing slumber when a heart-stopping scream pierced the ear, and rang in my ears like a high, suspended note, afraid to drop or break.  
"Tomoyo!" I said, hurrying out of bed. The screaming stopped, and I paused in the middle of the hall. It started again, and I ran after it.  
Tomoyo was standing in a doorway, and the light was on. And in the middle of the floor, was Sakura. She lay in a tangled mass, and beside her, was the Clow Book and it's card, scattered around.  
"Oh!" Tomoyo said, running over to Sakura and trying to see if she was still breathing. "I think she's all right."  
"She just fainted, that's all." I confirmed, breathing rather fast. The thought of my angel dying, the day I had finally seen her, was just too much. The guards quickly rushed in, and I moved to scoop up the Clow Cards.  
"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked, somewhat frantic. I ordered the guards to check to see if anyone else was still in the building, and Tomoyo and I stayed with Sakura. I counted the cards.  
"It's a good thing you came, Tomoyo." I said. "Your screaming must have scared him off before he could take any more Clow Cards. There are still fifty-one."  
"Oh." Tomoyo said, weeping. "You're so right Syaoran. It WAS a girl. She ran out of the door, and her braids slapped my face. She was so tall."  
"Did you get a close look at her face?" I asked urgently.  
"No, only the back of her head." Tomoyo said. She looked at the window, all of the blinds drawn aside. "Oh no." I walked over and examined it.  
"Do you think?" I asked, closing them. Tomoyo shrugged.  
"It seems, that anything can happen with those Clow Cards." Tomoyo said. "They must be smart, they even got past the security system."  
I insisted to take the first watch over Sakura, tired as I was. Tomoyo got some blankets and slept nearby, while, for those brief hours, I could rest by the relief I got from looking over my angel. Who would've thought that such a little thing gave me so much pleasure, so much love?  
I needed Sakura to be with me. Without her, I vanish into an everlasting world of darkness with absolutely no escape. My life has no meaning. I want to tell her how I really feel, and I need those three words to come out of your crimson lips to say: "I love you."  
She looked so dear and timid in her bed, so fragile, and yet, so timid tonight. I've always wanted to see her asleep, awe over what beauty, yet today, not today, today, all the beauty has disappeared in the attack. The beauty of sitting here, just watching you. Because her beauty, age as it will, will never disappear. It will last, with me, in my heart and in my memory, forever and ever.  
Do I still regret? Do I still think that I should've told her long ago? Somehow, as we're joined forever, it's different. As if, well, things will never be the same. She hasn't changed all that much. But yes, I think that I do regret it a little.  
I should've told her long ago.  
I know that. But isn't late better than never? I have another chance. To prove to her that I do love her. And even if she doesn't feel the same way for me, I can still go on loving her  
Forever and ever.  
Why not tell her now?  
I leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Sakura, I love you."  
I had said it, and my heart beat rapidly. I listened. Not a soul was moving, not a soul had heard what I had said. But…it was said.  
Now, if only I could find the courage to say that to her face when she's awake. I felt like reproaching myself. You, a lack of courage?  
And what would Meilin say when she say me here.  
Oh, my angel, the angel of my life, my spirit, my soul, how could I ever explain to you how I feel? It seems so much to me, to tell you, to make you understand, and to hear those words repeated from your lips. Just to hear those tree wimple words. Who could've thought that three down-to-earth words could mean so much?  
And with all the truth in the word backing it up.  
I don't deserve Sakura. Why should I have a great, innocent, sincere girl? Yet I love her, and nothing, nothing can or will ever change that.  
I was still pondering this when I found Tomoyo shaking me.  
"Li, I'll take it over from now."  
Sleepily, I mumbled thanks and made myself to the corner. Almost instantly, sleep hit me.  
I woke with the rays of sunlight hitting my face at a peculiar angle. Where was it coming from? I thought I closed the blinds yesterday. I looked up, and made out something green. Leaves? No…Sakura! Her eyes! Oh, my angel.  
The curtains and blinds were already drawn, and her face was smiling down at me.  
"Li, Tomoyo told me about last night." She said. "I guess I passed out. I really want to thank you for watching over me last night. You're an angel." She gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room.  
I must've blushed furiously after she left the room. My whole face seemed to turn red. Me, the angel? I suppose we could protect each other. Lying back on my bed, I though how good my life was.  
Clow Cards may still be a problem, thieves too, but who cares? I have my angel back with me, and that is virtually the best thing in the world.  
At breakfast, her green eyes seemed to shine into mine. They were so bright, so pure, those emerald green eyes. She seemed full of spirit, more than usual.  
And I thought it was in seeing me.  
Tomoyo was a little busy, and Sakura asked me to go for a walk in the park. She needed to talk, and I was more than fine with that.  
"Li." She said as we walked along the cherry blossom paths. I looked at her, and at those bright blossom's she's named after. Another name couldn't have suited her better.  
"Li, I saw her face." Sakura said, dead serious. I now saw that her face was troubled. Tilting my head, and dreadfully hoping that I wouldn't get the answer I thought I was going to get, I asked,  
"Who?"  
"The thief." Sakura shivered, her eyes welling up with tears. "The blinds were drawn and the moonlight shone in. She had a long, pale face, and a very sharp chin. She had large, but old and wise red eyes. At least, they seemed very red. Her hair was very long, and she had a long nose also." Sakura seemed to whimper the last part. "She seemed so scary!"  
"Sakura." I said, holding her close, unaware of it, just hoping to comfort my angel. Her big eyes filled with tears started to overflow. "Don't cry." If there is one think I can't stand, it's her crying. It makes me mad and sad at the same time and I don't know myself. I haven't seem to know myself since I fell in love, and I won't until I receive the love I lost…when I moved.  
"I can't help it Li." Sakura said. Tears splattered my neck. "She was like, a devil. And so scary, with huge nails that looked like she could take the life out of you."  
"A pale girl with red eyes and long hair."  
"And meatballs that made her look like a devil." Sakura added. "Oh no." She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Sakura?"  
"That image, it's flashing, I'm, it's going back again in my head." Sakura said. She opened her eyes. "Li, I can't seem to help replaying yesterday night in my head."  
"Try to forget about it Sakura." I said. "Think of happy thoughts, like of..." I broke off. C'mon, didn't I know my angel well enough to know what she liked, what her favorite animal was? Perhaps this was why I didn't tell her.  
Stop making excuses! A voice rang in my head.  
Why can't I seem to tell her?  
"Of you." She mumbled, sniffing wildly.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Li, that face, it's haunting me." Sakura said. "I see it everywhere. It just pops up, like I can't wipe it from my memory."   
Oh, how I know that feeling! But as for me, I was glad that I had that feeling. The last day I saw her, the day at the airport by the window, I was able to remember her face, and that was what kept my soul alive all this time.  
My body and soul have finally rejoined. And I have my angel in my arms. What else could I ask for? I gave her a hug. Even if I couldn't seem to tell her now, I will wait until the last moment-if it just happens to be the right moment.  
Taking her by the waist, I lead her back to Tomoyo's house. She needed a rest, and an opportunity to rest. While she would, I would go around Tokyo, seeing what changed, and seeing if anything else had happened around town.  
That night, I had an odd dream; it was like the vision of the night before. I could almost see the face myself, only it refused to turn. And Sakura was sleeping peacefully when a shadow crept into the room, and picked her up, trying her on the ground, and waking her up. The figure reached under the pillow for the Clow Book. Sakura, waking herself up on the floor, lunged at the figure and trying to snatch the book back, but the figure held it. With its spare hand, it slung Sakura halfway across the room. There was a noise in the hallway, and Tomoyo entered, halving been in the bathroom and heard something. She reached for the night switch, and a shadow loomed on top of her, seemed to go right through her (actually past her, but it happened so quickly she was startled) and when the light went on, she saw Sakura lying in a heap and screamed.  
Screaming was ringing in my ear. Startled, I jumped out of bed. Was it the same scream as before? No, this wasn't it! This was Sakura's scream! So it wasn't part of the dream. Thunder clasped as I rushed towards her room.  
No, not again, this couldn't be happening again.  
Especially not to my Sakura.  
I felt as if I must save her. It was my destiny, and also my battle.  
Sakura!  
  
Please review and tell me how you thought it was...sorry to all of you who don't like cliff-hangers. 


End file.
